


Five More Minutes

by ladyelori



Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [18]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, ava deserves to rest, sleeping, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Summary: for day 7 of 31 days of wayhaven (sleep)ava gets some much needed rest
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799875
Kudos: 16





	Five More Minutes

It was rare that Cecilia was awake before Ava.

The two were opposites when it came to their sleep schedules. When Ava did sleep, she rose with the sun. Her body seemed to be in tune with the crack of dawn. Cecilia, on the other hand, preferred to work late and sleep in as long as she could manage. So waking up to find Ava still sleeping peacefully next to her was a surprise.

Truth be told, she had gotten back later than expected from her assigned patrol shift. Apparently, there had been some issues that had to be dealt with during her rounds so she was exhausted by the time she got back to the Warehouse.

At least that’s what Cecilia figured.

There hadn’t been much time for her to catch up with the vampire before she fell into bed, allowing exhaustion to overtake her.

How many times would it take for Cecilia to tell her not to push herself so hard, to let herself rest, for her to listen? Too many knowing how pig-headed the Commanding Agent was.

She had set aside the novel she had been reading when Ava’s breathing had evened out. The vampire was a light sleeper, she had learned that the hard way. Any little movement had her jolting awake.

Even asleep, she was on edge.

Cecilia groaned groggily into the pillow as she began to wake up, her joints popping from lack of use when she stretched. But she couldn’t move very far.

A heavy arm was looped around her waist, soft breathing tickling the back of her neck, her back pressed against the warmth of Ava’s body.

With a soft chuckle, she slowly twisted in her grasp to fully face her.

Morning light crept through the window, illuminating the bedroom in a comforting glow, and making Ava’s usually sharp features appear softer. She looked younger and more at ease. For once, she seemed completely at peace. No frown indented her brow and lines of worry creasing her eyes. It made Cecilia smile.

A golden tendril had fallen across her cheek. Cecilia couldn’t help herself as she reached up to brush it aside, the tips of her fingers grazing the softness of her skin.

Ava shifted to pull her closer, breathing in deeply, as her eyes cracked open.

An ivy gaze, still sodden with sleep, met hers.

“I didn’t mean to wake you, love.” Cecilia watched her with adoration as she slowly blinked away. 

Her movements were drowsy, and she mumbled something incoherent as she nuzzled her face into the top of Cecilia’s head.

Fingers ran over a toned forearm while she quietly allowed Ava to wake up.

“What time is it?” She whispered finally, squinting at the window.

Cecilia shrugged. “Who cares? I happen to enjoy having you all to myself for longer than usual.” She snuggled closer to Ava who tightened her hold.

 _“Hmmm,”_ was the only answer she got while Ava seemed to be thinking it over.

Tipping her head back, Cecilia pressed a kiss to the woman’s jaw as she relished in the feeling of a hand beginning to run through her hair.

As expected, Ava gave in.

“Five more minutes.”

Cecilia couldn’t contain her grin, burrowing herself deeper into the blankets, and drawing a low chuckle from the vampire.


End file.
